


Pressed Together as One

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Ginny and Luna spend the summer before their sixth year together.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Pressed Together as One

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/profile) for always doing a bang-up job betaing and just, all around, being great. 
> 
> This fic was written for Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest 2020!
> 
> I was heavily inspired by Sufjan Stevens' beautiful song "The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out to Get Us"; I really wanted to capture the tone of the song in this work. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Ginny Weasley’s first best friend was her brother, Ronald. They were seventeen months apart, and Ginny found herself quite attached to her youngest elder brother. There were many nights where Ginny, scared or worried or just lonely, would find herself leaving her small bedroom and going to her brother’s, getting into bed with him, and sleeping peacefully.

Ginny loved all of her brothers, each of them possessing something different, each of them instilling something in her: Bill taught her to be true to herself; Charlie taught her to be fearless in the face of fear; Percy showed her the importance of self-discipline; Fred and George showed her the beauty in mischief; Ron taught her to put those you love above yourself. 

Ginny never wished she'd had a sister. She loved her brothers. Sure, each of them drove her bonkers in one way or another, but she knew how she needed them.

Her want for female companionship only came to be when she met Luna in their first year. Although in different houses, the two were close. Their relationship blossomed in their second year especially. They became fast friends, and Ginny loved everything about Luna: Her oddities, her eccentricities, her quirks; Ginny found it all charming. 

On paper, the two were quite different. Luna didn’t have an ounce of athleticism in her body; she wasn’t fit or aggressive or hard--she was soft and calm and gentle. The two spent lots of time in the library or on the ground laughing and chatting or studying. 

Over time their friendship did what friendships do--it grew into a beautiful and unstoppable force. Ginny would tolerate nothing from anyone when it came to Luna, even though Luna didn’t seem to care, and she became a beacon of warmth for Ginny in a way that no other friends.

Over the summer Ginny and Luna would often spend time together. The summer before their sixth year, Luna became a fixture at the Burrow for the first few weeks of June.

The girl’s found themselves outside a lot. It was a way to get out of the house, especially with the chaos of the upcoming wedding between Fleur and Bill. 

Being in the woods was meditative for the two of them; they’d been going out there for years. For them, the area was enchanted and sacred. Nothing could touch them there; nothing mattered except them, and so it allowed them solace and the rare luxury of not having to think about You-Know-Who. 

Luna turned to Ginny as they hung-out in the woods; she had been searching for various creatures while Ginny slowly and casually rode her broom around. Ginny hovered near Luna as she peeled the bark off a tree when her blonde-head popped up and suddenly asked, “Have you ever been skinny dipping?” 

Ginny giggled, “No! Have you? What made you even think of that?”

The blonde-shrugged her shoulders as she often did, “It’s so hot, you know? I think a swim would be quite nice right now, but I don’t want to risk getting Grindeylow eggs stuck in my clothes.”

“Why would Grindeylow eggs be in the lake?”

Luna gave Ginny a look, “Why wouldn’t they be? They are attracted to cotton; it’s easy to stick to and so the eggs burrow in it. They are very small, so we’d never know.”

“So, in order to go swimming, we’d have to be naked?” Ginny asked with a slight laugh.

Again Luna shrugged, “Unless you’re willing to risk your clothes being infested by Grindeylow eggs. I suppose that’s your call.”

“I mean, it sounds absurd, Luna, but, no, I wouldn’t risk it. Swimming in clothes seems uncomfortable anyway.”

Luna nodded in agreeance.

There was a moment of silence where they could hear nothing but the rustling of creatures around the wood. Ginny pulled off a piece of bark. “So, do you want to go skinny dipping?”

Without hesitation, Luna smiled. “Oh. Absolutely.”

Ginny thought for a second. “No one will see us out at the lake. No one’s ever out there.”

“Why would we care if someone saw us?”

“Because we’re going to be naked, Luna!” 

Again she shrugged, “They’re just bodies, Gin.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Oh, you’re so insightful and wise, Luna.” Both girls laughed at one another. Ginny slid off of her broom and began to gather some of their things. “Now?”

Luna nodded, "Let’s go.”

As the sun began to sink, they ran out onto the abandoned dock, laughing. Ginny was the first to take off her clothes, and she was as nervous as sin about being completely naked in front of Luna. 

Ginny knew half a year ago that she had romantic feelings for Luna. Back at Hogwarts they often shared a bed. Some nights, in the aftermath of Tom Riddle and his diary, Ginny had a hard time sleeping and of feeling comfortable in her own skin; she expressed this to Luna. 

She told Luna that when she was younger, Ron was her go-to, that she’d crawl into bed with him to rest if she were scared, but she couldn’t do that at school, and, now, the only person she felt she could do that with was Luna. She suggested that Ginny go and speak to McGonagall, to explain to her what was going on, explain to her that a rule needed to be bent. After a long discussion with McGonagall and Flitwick, it was determined that the pair could, when necessary, meet in the hospital wing to sleep if Ginny needed it. At least once a week, Madam Pomfrey would find Ginny and Luna curled up together in a bed asleep.

Before the winter holidays, Ginny had had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep. She sent a message to Luna, and the pair met in the hospital wing. Luna pulled Ginny to her, and the fairy-like blonde fell asleep almost instantly. Ginny laid in her arms—Luna’s long hair bathed around her, and their soft and warm bodies pressed together. It was then that Ginny felt _desire_. 

She wanted to run her hands over the other girl’s body, to explore and learn it. Ginny knew that Luna loved her, but Ginny had no idea how Luna felt about her in that regard, and so she pushed her feelings away. She had done a fairly good job ignoring them until now, as they ran out onto the dock with the promise of their naked bodies in the cool water.

Quickly, Ginny ripped off her t-shirt and shorts and stood on the dock in only her bra and underwear. Luna smiled the way she always did when she looked at Ginny and she pulled her dress off over her head. Luna wasn’t wearing a bra, just panties, and Ginny tried not to gawk at Luna’s body. 

Her eyes grazed over Luna’s pale form, her breasts, much larger than Ginny’s were perky and heavy, and her nipples had turned into soft-pink buds. Ginny ached for Luna then more than she ever had—something heavy and hot settling deep in her belly.

What Ginny wanted more than anything was to kiss the beautiful blonde girl before her. Not a kiss on the cheek or a simple peck on the lips. No, that wouldn't do. Ginny wanted to hold Luna; she wanted to run her tongue along her rouged lips and _really_ kiss her. 

Luna’s voice pulled her out of her trance, “Okay! Let’s jump.” Luna pushed her light blue cotton panties down, exposing a thatch of thick blonde hair. Ginny's body ignited at the sight. Luna then grabbed Ginny’s hand and pulled her along down the dock. 

Ginny blushed. "Er. Okay. Hold on."

Luna reached out and grazed her friend's arm with the tips of her fingers, "You don't have to take your underwear off if you don't want to. I'm sure your mum knows a trick to get the Grindeylow eggs out."

Ginny giggled a bit and felt more comfortable. She unclasped her bra; her pert, freckled chest and breasts bare as she slid her boyshort-panties down her toned legs.

Ginny laced their fingers together, "Let's do it." They ran and jumped into the water.

They laughed and splashed; their feet and calves and thighs touched underwater. Luna thought she felt something against her backside and clung onto Ginny for a moment before the pair began laughing again. 

"What?" Ginny asked, Luna's arms around her neck. 

"I thought a squid touched my arse, Ginny! There _are_ squid in here." 

"There are not. This lake was primarily used by Muggles."

"I'm telling you now—"

Ginny cut her off, "By Godric, Lu. Is this another wasp incident?"

Luna cocked her head to the side a little, droplets of water on her cheek; her hair hung around her shoulders in wet, mermaid-like locks. 

“You know! You remember the summer after second year, and there was that wasp flying around in my room and you were convinced it was a pixie. You were quite scared."

Luna laughed, “I’m certain it was. A very small, under-developed pixie. Under-developed pixies are the worst; they’re the hardest to deal with. They’re very ferocious. You, too, should have been scared. Just as you should believe that there are squids in the water." 

“It was a wasp, you goof. And, no squids." 

Luna shook her head, “Pixie and yes." 

Ginny let her hands rest on Luna's arms and she shrugged, “Whatever.”

Luna pulled away from Ginny a smidge, looking serious. “Wasps are still scary. You know?”

The red-head nodded. “But much easier to get rid of than pixies. Unless, of course, you ask Perc to get rid of it. We should’ve asked Charlie. I've never seen Percy so scared."

Luna began to laugh. "He ran in covered in your dad's large coat and Bill's old red hat. I've never heard anyone scream so loudly." 

Luna leaned forward onto Ginny as they laughed, her head resting on her friend's shoulder. Ginny hooked her leg around Luna and crushed her toes against her arse cheek. Luna yelped, "Squid! and again clung to Ginny. 

Ginny burst out into laughter, "That was my foot. And for someone so fascinated with odd creatures, you sure are jumpy."

Luna gave Ginny a look of slight irritation. She leaned into Ginny and whispered in a low voice, "Squids are nothing to mess around with."

Ginny whispered back, "Then why are we even in here." 

Luna shrugged, "I didn't _think_ there would be any."

Winking Ginny said, "There aren't. It's just me and you, Luna."

Their faces were very close now, their lips mere centimetres apart. Luna replied frankly, "That's what I always want. Just us." And the blonde smiled sweetly at her friend, and Ginny smiled back.

Suddenly, Luna's lips were pressed gently and carefully against Ginny's. It started as soft pecks over and over again, but then warm lips coaxed their mouths open. Ginny, overwhelmed with excitement, slid her tongue first into Luna's mouth and found that she tasted of pomegranate and dark-honey; Ginny wanted to taste it forever. Luna's tongue slid against Ginny's, too. Their hands stayed frozen on each other's arms as they kissed. Moments upon moments passed and finally Ginny pulled away, her eyes fluttering open. "What-? Can...? Did-?"

Luna seemed to know each thing Ginny was trying to ask. She bobbed her head back and forth as she mused her friend’s questions. "One: We just kissed. Two: Yes. We can do that again and again and again. Three: Yes. I did want to kiss you; _I do_ want to, and I have for ages." 

A bright smile spread across Ginny's face. "Me too. Yes. All of that." 

That evening, as Ginny lie awake in her bed, Luna lying next to her, sleeping soundly, she played the moment over and over again in her head.

Ginny was sure it had been Luna who had closed the gap between their lips, but if you'd asked Luna she would have said there was never a gap to close—they had always been pressed together as one.

  
  



End file.
